Eggman's Mistake
by Ondori-Naramaki
Summary: After finally defeating Sonic for good Eggman realizes he'll have nothing to occupy him from now on, so he tries to save the blue hedgehog. But is it too late?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N The idea for this Sonic Boom fic had been floating around in my head (and my phone notes) for like half a year, so I decided, why not go ahead and write some of it? Anyway, here ya go!**

* * *

Sonic was just minding his own business, running—as was his wont—through the canyon when suddenly his feet were no longer touching the ground. He was instead flying through the air, having activated a spring trap. "Hmm, you know, under the right circumstances I bet these could really come in handy." Unfortunately for him this was not such an instance, quite the opposite in fact, as it was leading him right over a large body of water, to his doom. Not having the ability to teleport (which he thinks he could probably learn how to do if he had a powerful enough energy source, say a large gem?) he falls right into the lake, hitting his head on a rock just below the surface, and sinks further into the darkness, unconscious.

"Woohoo!" Eggman shouts, now standing tall from his hiding spot behind some bushes, leaves and twigs sticking out from his mustache in random directions.

"Wow, great job, boss;" Orbot congratulated the evil genius. "now that you won't have to spend every second of every day planning his downfall, you'll have so much free time for... well... other things." He trailed off, unable to come up with anything specific.

"Yeah! Like hanging out with us!" Cubot suggests.

Eggman stares at his 'bots for all of two seconds before diving into the water himself and coming up less than a minute later with a limp Sonic in his arms.

"Now why'd you go and do that?" Cubot demands, rankled they won't get extra hangout time anymore.

"Because I realized that was way too anticlimactic a way to send him off. I mean, no one else was even watching!" He holds the unconscious speedster upside down by the legs and shakes him until water comes out his mouth. Air starts to fill the azure one's lungs once again, but still he doesn't stir.

"Why is he not waking?" Orbot asks, mechanical eyes taking the shape of worried half moons.

Perplexed, Eggman looks the blue hedgehog over until he spots some red. "Hmm, looks like he hit his head on the way down."

Now came the dilemma: what to do with him? He could just leave the blue menace here for his friends to find eventually, but no; those idiots probably didn't even know what secondary drowning _was_ (much less how to make sure he didn't die from it). He'd be better off in the water than with them. "Well, no choice but to take him back to the lair."

"But what happens when he awakens? What if he starts destroying everything?" Orbot astutely wonders aloud.

"Yeah, then we'll be out of a job!" Cubot exclaims.

"Eh, we'll burn that bridge when we get to it." Eggman brushes off as he loads the unconscious hedgehog into the eggmobile, careful of the head injury. Then—not having room for his 'bots anymore—he takes off, heading straight for the state-of-the-art medical facility in his lair.

Orbot and Cubot just stare off after the retreating form of their usual ride once the dust clears.

"So, you think he's coming back for us?" The Yellow one asks.

"I would not hold my breath." The spherical one replies, starting off in the direction of the lair immediately, knowing they have a long trek ahead of them.

"We can do that?!" Cubot shouts, speeding to catch up with his friend. "I didn't know we had lungs!"

A mechanical sigh is all he gets in response.

* * *

 **A/N Well, there's chapter 1! And I might add a second one at some point.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Ooh, wouldja look at that, I wrote some more. And it has science~!**

* * *

The Eggmobile touches down just outside the entrance to the evil genius's lair and after hopping off himself, Eggman clicks a button on his watch to disengage the hover platform Sonic was resting on from the rest of the flying vehicle, then enters the command for it to follow him so Sonic's head wouldn't be unnecessarily jarred on the way to the med lab.

He finally removes the injured hedgehog from the metal magic carpet once they get to the MRI machine, since no metal is allowed to be near when a scan is being done, and sends the thing home since it's not a very comfortable platform anyway.

Heading to the observation/control room, Eggman pushes a few buttons and sits back as he waits for the images to appear on the high def screens to make sure he didn't crack the tween's skull or anything. After about a minute, whirring colors light up the expensive rectangles and Eggman stands up to get a closer look at what he thinks he sees. "Okay, so turns out there's a hairline fracture, but that's neither here nor there." He embarrassedly chuckles, trying not to feel guilty, and failing. At least a little bit.

"Well, that's an easy enough fix; I am a Doctor after all!" He says to no one in particular.

Moving Sonic to a bed in the main section of the med bay, he then gathers up the supplies needed for the next part of the procedure.

Turning the hedgehog onto his side on the soft surface, he pulls out a fancy contraption similar in appearance to a ray gun, labeled "Bone Mender 3001" and sets it to medium density before turning it on and pointing it at Sonic's head at the impact site, then moving it back and forth a few times before turning it back off and unceremoniously tossing it over his shoulder.

Next he grabs some of his more primitive supplies and rubs some topical numbing cream on the bump Sonic's collision with the rock caused, then injects some anti-swelling agent using a low-caliber hypodermic needle, which he then drops into what appears to be an innocent trash can, but the second the pointy thing enters its dark depths flames shoot up and a small plume of smoke rises and dissipates after a couple seconds.

Now for the touchy part: getting the excess liquid out of Sonic's lungs.

The self-professed Doctor of Evil begins rifling through some drawers, tossing things haphazardly all around, "Now where did I put that blasted thing? What good is a device I'll only be able to use once in a series if I can't find it when I need it?!" until he finally spots it on what looks like a trophy stand with the engraving "Lost Ep" on it. "Hmm, I really should've put that somewhere more obvious than in plain sight."

He removes the MacGuffin from its holder and starts walking away before turning back with a device he pulled out from seemingly nowhere and shoots a fireball in the holder's direction, effectively incinerating it and leaving a scorch mark in its wake.

On his way back to his patient he pulls yet another device from a desk drawer and uses it to scan Sonic's molecular frequency, running it over the cream-colored chest a few times to get an accurate read.

He then grabs the special contraption he made a mess of his lab locating, and enters a few sets of numbers on its digital interface before holding it over Sonic's ribcage.

A violet light comes out and engulfs most of the hedgehog's torso, which vibrates the water and other unwanted liquid particles in his lungs at a matching frequency to the rest of him, allowing them to harmlessly faze up and out of the unconscious one's body and gather in the clear chamber sticking out of the side of the potentially life-saving device.

Which he then tosses into the incinerator as well. "Well, it was fun while it lasted."

Now came the hardest (or at least his least favorite) part: waiting for Sonic to wake up.

* * *

 **A/N I totally have ideas for this fic, I just need to make myself keep writing them out, haha.**

 **Thanks for reading, and remember: reviews give me life~**


End file.
